A Confession
by Twitz
Summary: Eri decides to confess to Harima, but thinks he's still in love with Tenma, but, she won't know unless she confesses right? One-Shot! EriXHarima :D


**Hi! This is my first one-shot, with Harima and Eri! And I don't own School Rumble. So please just R&R! :)**

* * *

The gang decided to go together to the festival in their place. It was perfect, Eri thought. She'll confess to him, definitely this time. They separated ways, Hanai with Mikoto, Imadori with Karen, and Yankumo with Harima's little brother. But Tenma, Eri, Karasuma, and Harima stayed together. Just on top of the riverbank, the four of them sat comfortably and were enjoying some of the snacks they brought. Tenma was so amused with the fireworks, they looked all so pretty with varying colors, from red to yellow, and green to orange, it definitely filled the starless sky, and brought joy to the people watching. Meanwhile, Eri was so totally distracted, because she was sitting right next to him, she couldn't help but just frown a bit, but decided anyway to just start a small conversation to lighten up her mood.

"The fireworks are so beautiful…" Eri said to the person standing right beside her,

"Yeah, I'm really happy she's here to share this with me," Harima replied, as he looked at Eri's direction,

She blushed as their eyes met, and the both of them turned away, and Eri giggled a little.

"Harima-kun…_" _she slowly whispered,

"Hmm?" he replied turning his head to her direction. Their faces wear really really near to each other now.

"I have… something to tell you…" she said, already blushing as she stared at the ground,

"What is it?" he asked,

"I… I uh… I… like you…"

But as Eri said those words, the fireworks started booming again, making Harima unable to hear her.

"What was it again Eri? I didn't hear you, the fireworks were so loud!" he shouted,

"Oh… Never mind..." she shouted back in a sad tone,

"Oh well, let's just enjoy the remaining fireworks, they look so cool!" Harima said as he flashed a big smile on his while looking at Eri's direction,

She turned away again, thinking he was looking straight at her.

As the fireworks ended, Eri, Harima, Tenma, and the rest of the group decided to go to a ramen shop. Eri who was just beside Tenma and behind Harima, noticed he was looking in her direction.

_"Why does he keep looking at my direction? Maybe he likes me? Oh God… I should really say it now…"_ Eri said in her mind,

As they reached the shop, Tenma sat and ordered before the others could and indulged on her food as she was so hungry from standing a while ago during the fireworks.

"Oh my! This is the yummiest ramen I've ever tasted in my whole life!" Tenma exclaimed, making the other just smile and laugh at her cute reaction,

"They all taste the same anyway," Imadori added as he sipped the noodles,

"That's what you get for standing instead of sitting while watching the fireworks!" Mikoto teased her while patting Hanai's back, because he was choking,

"You've got to try it Karasuma-kun!" she said to Karasuma, who was two seats away from her,

"Okay Tsukamoto... Mmm... You're right, it tastes good," Karasuma replied,

"Try it too, Harima-kun," she said with a smile,

"M-me? Sure!" he shouted,

After trying it, it was really good, and he shouted and sang along with Tenma who had ordered five bows already. After they finished eating, they decided to head home, so the group left separately, but Eri, who was still with Harima, decided to ask him something.

"Uhm... Harima-kun, could you come with me for a while? To the park I mean..." she asked shyly,

"Okay. Wait, earlier, you wanted to talk about something right?" he said,

"Yeah... I think it's best if we talk about it... alone..." she said, with a gulp on the last word she said,

"Oh, okay!" he asked, with his voice shaking a bit,

As they reached the park, Eri, who was already really, really nervous, still didn't have the guts to tell Harima how she really felt. The three simple words she was dying to say for a long time now, were like, stuck in her tongue, but, it was her only chance, her last chance, she's going to America the day after tomorrow, so she wanted to say it while the chance is there. Unable to speak those three magical words, she leaned forward, and kissed him. A kiss. She couldn't say it, she'll have to say it with a kiss, a kiss she wanted to give to him ever since she fell in love with him. After she broke apart, she bowed her head, she was really shy.

"Eri..."

"Ha-harima-kun... You see... I, I really... I really like you!" she finally blurted out,

"I like you too, Eri-chan," he said as he wiped her tears,

"Wh-what?" she said in shock,

"I like you... Ever since I laid eyes on you," he said smiling,

"But I thought you liked Tenma?" she wondered,

"Of course I did, but she was way too in love with Karasuma, and I only had a crush on her, which didn't last for long, but with you, it was different..." he explained, caressing her hair,

"But... During the fireworks, you were always looking at her..." she said, a bit shy as she bit her lip,

"Hehe, no, I was actually looking at you Eri," he said,

"Re-really? Oh my God... This is so just in manga's," she said as she let out a little laugh,

"Yeah, like the one I finished," he replied,

"You mean, 'What You Thought', was by you?" she asked,

"Yeah, I thought you don't read mangas! That one, was for you actually..." he said, scratching his head,

"Oh, but I do silly, I just don't let people notice it," she said with a grin,

"Well, so we're officially together now huh?" he said with a smile,

"Yeah, hehe, but, Harima-kun, I... I'm going to America next week," she said with a sad tone,

"But you're coming back right?"

"I don't know... My dad wants me to stay there with him... But, I'll ask him, one more time, if I could stay for one more year," she said, with an assuring voice,

"Really? Phew! I'm relieved!" he said as he surprised her with a really tight and sincere hug,

His body was really warm, really warm that she could fall asleep on him. When they broke the hug, Harima pulled Eri's face nearer to him, and kissed her, kissed her under the moonlight.

* * *

**So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed reading this fic of mine! Again, please R&R if you have time, thanks! :D**


End file.
